


Fifty Sentences (version 2)

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences. Fifty different prompts. a.) there may be a few that are slashy toned. B.) when directly related to an episode, the name of the episode will appear at the end of the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentences (version 2)

**01 Mortal:** Sometimes Lee just wanted to shake the Admiral, he was not immortal and should not be racing off without a second thought as if he was.

 **02 Broken:** The Admiral sighed with relief, they had cracked the code used by the agents for the People's Republic and now he knew the location of his men and could rescue them.

 **03 Vanish:** Lee had been on Seaview for 5 years but he never forgot the first time he watched from the periscope the bow then the stern disappear under the waves for the first time.

 **04 Rain:** Lee stood on the bluff about the institute, oblivious to the rain drenching him, and watch as Seaview headed out to sea, it was the first time since he retired that the grey lady was leaving without him in command.

 **05 Ocean:** Harry sat in front of the herculite windows and watched as the water slide past, he was more than glad their mission was over, the sea had proven a hard taskmaster and the loss of life effected them all.

 **06 Tense:** Harry walked around the small conference room as he met with his most senior officers, stopping behind Lee, he put his hands on his Captain's shoulders and started to massage them as he felt the tightness under his hands, completely oblivious to the hidden grins on the other men present.

 **07 Soon:** "Harry, please..." Lee begged as his lover teased and tortured him with mouth and hands, he needed Harry now not the promised soon, he kept hearing.

 **08 Why:** Try as he might he couldn't understand what could have happened to the _Angler_ and why it went down. _(set during "The Enemies")_

 **09 Winter:** Lee sat on the balcony of his apartment, feet propped up on the railing, drinking a glass of iced tea, he was having a hard time adjusting to the warm winters in Southern California after living on the east coast for so long and fighting the noreasters.

 **10 Fallen:** Chip watched the crew's reaction as Seaview slowly descend closer and closer to her crush depth, most had been down this far before but it didn't stop them from getting nervous about it.

 **11 Storm:** The hurricane was bearing down on Hawaii and all Naval vessels were ordered to put to sea to avoid pier damage.

 **12 Door:** Jamie stood at the closed door to Lee's cabin, he was conflicted as to whether or not to knock, he wanted to see Lee but he also knew his lover needed to sleep.

 **13 Flash:** The flashing lights as the air mixture exchanged and the pressure equalized were disconcerting to the crew but they relaxed as they realized they had gone below their crush depth and the Seaview was as solid as could be. _("The Condemned" >_

 **14 Wait:** Harry was frustrated, the delays caused by the unexpected repair work had put them behind schedule.

 **15 Shrine:** Seaview was docked in Pearl Harbor for meeting with COMSUBPAC but once the meetings were finished, Harry stole a few minutes away and went to the new memorial they were building for Arizona.

 **16 Black:** Harry was glad when Lee resigned from the ONI, he worried when Lee went out on black ops for them.

 **17 Lost:** At first he was puzzled by the constant changes in the "instructions" regarding Penfold and whether or not her should discredit the man who was nominated to be the next Secretary of Defense, but in the end it was Grafton's obituary being on the third page that bemused him. _("The Left Handed Man")_

 **18 Cell:** The longer Lee spent in that dark dank cell, his hope the Admiral would find him diminished, but he had no way of knowing what he though were days were actually only hours.

 **19 Villain:** It wasn't until the drugs wore off that Lee realized the real villain hadn't been the Admiral but the General and his experimental drug. _("Enemies")_

 **20 Road:** It had been a long road to get them where they were now, but Lee couldn't be happier than he was with Harry and their relationship.

 **21 Weep:** Jamie moaned as Lee ran his hands down his back, working out each knot with just the right amount of pressure and gentleness, by the time his lover was finished with him he'd be a puddle of goo.

 **22 Blind:** They could see the giant sea creatures with their own eyes but he was unable to explain why the sonar was blind to them _(set in during "Leviathan")_

 **23 Pact:** Harry'd made a pact with the devil, he just didn't know if the devil was his own government or the enemy agents. _("The Traitor")_

 **24 Flight:** The flight from Seaview to Venice was short, Admiral Nelson only hoped that he would be able to find Lee in time. _("Escape from Venice")_

 **25 Hard:** As Lee massaged the solid knots in Jamie's back, he had a hard time believing what he was feeling, his lover normally didn't let the tension get to him this much. _(companion to sentence 21)_

 **26 War:** Harry watched the screen, watched as his copy did nothing to prevent the war his maker was going to start all in the name of eventual peace. _("The Cyborg")_

 **27 Deed:** Everett Lang believed in peace at any cost, but his actions created more chaos and threatened the peace he so desired. _(The Peacemaker)_

 **28 Unknown:** The unknown always fascinated Harry, he kept a list of places he wanted to go back to and investigate further.

 **29 Deep:** Seaview went deeper then any submarine had ever gone before but was the record of the deepest dive worth the lives lost, Harry wondered. _("The Condemned" >_

 **30 Sudden:** He didn't do anything impulsively, or at least when it came to his heart, but falling in love with his captain was unexpected and didn't happen gradually.

 **31 Dread:** The President dreaded that Admiral Nelson might be right and General Hobson was behind the sabotage to Deep Center. _(The Deadliest Game)_

 **32 Burn:** Jamie treated the blisters on the Seaman's body, he hoped they had gotten to it in time so it wouldn't scar.

 **33 Clock:** Harry knew he didn't have much time to find where the beam was coming from or else the world would be set into chaos with the death of the President and the rise of General Hobson. i >(set during "The Deadliest Game")

 **34 Words:** Expressing himself had never been a problem Harry experienced, except when it came to telling Lee how much he meant to him, then he felt like a fifteen year old on his first date.

 **35 Fast:** The drug worked quicker than the Admiral expected, although he didn't think that Lee had ingested enough of the drug to make his personality swing fatal. _("Enemies")_

 **36 Three:** Lee looked at the three people seated at the table with him, they were the most important people in his life, his two best friends and his lover, and he hoped he'd never have to do without any of them in his life for a long time.

 **37 Place:** Chip looked around the control room and knew there was nowhere he'd rather be than right there, he had everything he could want on the Seaview with him, his best friend and his lover.

 **38 Irony:** The accusations leveled at Lee by his lover made a mockery of their relationship, the irony of the situation was that Chip was guilty of the things he was blaming Lee for.

 **39 Sky:** While he had every faith in the Admiral to rescue them, Lee was very glad to be free of Deep Center and to see the blue skies again. _(The Deadliest Game)_

 **40 Closet:** Lee left the penthouse in the wee hours of the morning, he was tired of keeping his relationship with Harry a secret, but he knew the ramifcations if they were to go public would be far reaching.

 **41 Real:** Harry turned the coin over in his hand looking for something that would tell him the gold piece was authentic or not.

 **42 Fair:** The unjustness of what happened bothered him and always would, Betty Harmon was an innocent bystander in a bigger scenario she had nothing to do with. _("Escape from Venice")_

 **43 Knot:** Kowalski finished the last of the sailor knot bracelets for the fundraiser, they were always snapped up by the other members of the crew to give to their girlfriends.

 **44 Low:** With the lights turned down and the music softly playing in the background, Lee set about his seduction of the man he'd been in love with what seemed like forever.

 **45 Well:** There was a part of Harry that wanted to go back to that island and see if there was anyone left alive, he knew that moving the water intake to the contaminated water supply exposed the agents, but he didn't know if any of them fought off the effects and survived. _("Enemies")_

 **46 Token:** Harry held the signet ring in his hand, it was proof they held Lee hostage, now he just wanted proof that Lee was still alive.

 **47 Ugly:** While the thought of equal power amongst enemies could create peace, Admiral Nelson knew it was a pipe dream, the nasty truth was that it only produced more suspicion and created a more volatile world. _(loosely based on "The Peacemaker")_

 **48 Lure:** Proof of the sea monster that prowled Loch Ness was the lure that brought Seaview into the loch and into danger, all for a set of plans. _("The Secret of the Loch")_

 **49 Drink:** Harry swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp, needing the burn and the calming effect the scotch would bring when he had enough of it.

 **50 Dust:** Chip hated coming home after a long cruise, his apartment was always covered in a fine layer of dust and he'd usually have to clean before he could settle down and relax.


End file.
